Legend of Zelda: Ocarinas of Time
by Ember4806
Summary: Novelization of Ocarina of Time, except, there's two of them! First of three. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Ocarina of Times or any characters within the game. Nintendo does.

A/N: This is a rewrite of my Story, of the same title, Ocarinas of Time. I had lost my character chemistry and the story was floundering. So now, here it is again, rewritten (the prologue at least) from the beginning... Enjoy!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Prologue: Into the Nightmare

_The sky was dark, rain falling. Not so heavily as unable to see, but heavily enough to drench a person quickly. The flames of the torches sputtered under the rain, even as the drawbridge lowered from the white brick wall. Lighting flashed and then thunder rolled angrily. A white horse ran across the bridge, with two female riders. Blue eyes, filled with fear, tried to scream some unknown message, before the horse disappeared into the night. A moment later, a dark horse, this with a male astride it, came across. The red eyes of the man locked and…_

"Wake up!"

"Aaah!"

_Thump_

The dreamer had woken up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Review, please?


	2. Beneath the Trees and the Earth

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it

A/N: oh wow. I never realized that the first chapter got.. oops'd!

Chapter 1:

Beneath the Trees and the Earth

"Link, are you okay" a voice floated to the boy's ears who had just fallen off his bed. He nodded, and looked to the source of the voice, his best friend Ceria. Her auburn hair framed her face and her green eyes showed concern.

"Link, are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

Link nodded, his blue eyes meeting hers from under messy blond bangs.

"We have a guest" Ceria said, holding out a hand to him.

Link raised an eyebrow, and Ceria pointed to the glowing blue fairy that was now sitting on one of the bedposts.

"You're a fairy!" Link gasped.

"Very good Link" the fairy sighed softly, then fluttered her wings, "I'm Navi, and the Great Deku Tree sent me to take you both to the Great Deku Tree!"

"Oh.. so.. who's fairy are you" Ceria asked and Navi winced, her glow dimming, "Link's."

Link gave a whoop of excitement and Ceria smiled, "Good!"

Navi looked at Ceria, startled by her calm, accepting reaction, then smiled and nodded, "Alright.. now can we go?"

"Yeah... can we eat real quick though?"

"Can you eat and run?"

"At the same time... no" Link admitted.

Navi sighed, but nodded. So the pair scarfed down some fruit, before they ran out the door. Ceria jumped down the ladder of their tree house, while Link actually climbed down., jumping only the last few rungs.

"Link! Ceria!" called a voice, making both turn to see Saria, their closest friend (aside from each other). Her green hair was held back by a headband, and her green eyes looked amused, "Oh! Link, you have a fairy now!"

"Yup! And she's going to take us to the Great Deku Tree" Link beamed.

"Oh... Mido won't let you through unless you have the things he asks for.. you know that, right" Saria asked softly.

"Like what" Navi demanded, angry now.

"A sword and shield. The shields are easy enough to get from the store, but I don't know of any swords."

"Well... Maybe Saria, you can distract him while Link and I sneak past" Ceria suggested, and Saria smiled and nodded, "Mido does get easily distracted when I'm around, doesn't he?"

The two laughed and the trio now headed off with Navi in tow, to the shop to get two shields. The shields were made of wood with a red paint used to create a swirl-like deign in the middle of the shields.

After paying for the shields and getting them settled onto their backs, they put plan 'sneak past Mido' into action. Saria approached Mido and began to talk to him and led him away from the path that led to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Once the coast was clear Ceria and Link ran from behind a nearby tree and down the path quickly.

They got about halfway when a green fairy shot past them, then paused in mid air and flew over, "Navi! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because you went back to sleep, Kai" Navi scolded the green fairy.

The green fairy seemed to pout, then cheered up seeing the two, "Are these the two?"

"Yes" Navi sighed, "Link, Ceria, Meet Kai. He's supposed to be Ceria's fairy, but he's lazy!"

Ceria giggled, "Hi Kai!"

The green fairy bounced in the air, "Hello! We ready to go?"

Navi nodded and now the two children with their partners.

They got to the meadow. In the center stood a massive tree, who's massive branches provided shade over the entire meadow.

"Great Deku tree! We've returned!"

"Ah.. Navi, Kai... Ceria, Link, thou hast come. Link; for many nights thy dreams have been restless, filled with many dark tidings. Ceria thou's dreams have been dark as well, but not to the extent Link's are. The evil that haunt thy dreams, it has come to this forest. An evil man from the desert came before me, asking for the scared jewel of the forest. When I defied this man, he cast a terrible curse on me. Thy task, children, is to break this curse.. if thou hast the courage."

Ceria and Link looked at each other and they both nodded and link spoke up, "We'll help, great Deku Tree!" Ceria nodded her agreement.

The Great Deku Tree then said, "Navi, Kai, guide them."

The fairies nodded and the tree went still.

"Now what" Ceria asked softly.

"Well.. if you're trying to kill a tree, where does it draw it's strength from?"

"The roots, and the leaves" Link answered, and Navi nodded, "Exactly. So let's start looking at the roots."

As the children searched, at first, nothing seemed to stand out of the ordinary. Not until the branches above them rustled, catching the attention of both. Naturally, they looked up.

_'What in the-'_ Link asked himself, then yelped, as a creature dropped from the branches, causign both children to fall backwards.

The creature watched Link with its large eye, chittering, then hissed, revealing fangs. Then, without warning, it used the two powerful legs to pounce at Link. Link scrambled backwards, narrowing missing getting bitten, but his back was against a large root. He reached frantically around him for something _anything_ to protect himself with, while Ceria sat up, her eyes wide, and unsure what to do.

Link's hand closed around a handle of some sort. Not taking time to wonder what it was as the creature moved to attack again, he swung whatever he had grabbed sharply.

_SHINK_!

The creature toppled over in mid crouch, into two pieces. Link sat up and looked at the sword with wide eyes, as that's what he had grabbed, which was now covered in gooey green blood.

He studied the child-sized sword, then he looked at Ceria and said, "Well.. I have a sword now."

Ceria shuddered at the creature before going over to him, "You okay?"

Link smiled and nodded, "Yeah.. but what was that thing?"

"A baby Gohma" Navi sighed, "The mother is _a lot_ bigger. And is probably what's killing the Great Deku Tree..."

"You mean that's just a baby" Link asked, as the thing had been nearly as tall as him, "How old?"

"Freshly hatched, most likely" Kai spoke up.

Both children shuddered, but Ceria made a comment, "Ew."

Link nodded his agreement, before he turned his attention to where he found the sword. Agaisnt his better judgment, he dug around the hole he had found the sword in and and was rewarded when he found the belt and sheath. He managed to adjust the belt, with Ceria's help, so the sword was on his back.

"Did you find anything" Link asked Ceria.

Ceria nodded, "Two things actually."

She held up a slingshot and smiled, "This... and well.." she glanced to where she had been searching.

"And...?" Link pressed, only for Ceria to grab his hand and lead him over.

"Oh." Link stared into the eaten out hole in the roots of the Great Deku Tree.

"Something is eating him.. the.. Gohma that Navi said." she whispered.

Navi sighed, "This is bad. Normally Gohmas are blood sucking creatures, like any normal spider but...this one is hungry enough to eat a tree...she'll more than happily eat you both!"

"Today's a great day" Link muttered, but looked to Ceria, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Ceria nodded and the two, with the fairies as their lights, headed in. The deeper they got, the more damp it seemed to get.. and soon the sound of something eating could be heard.

Ceria shuddered and walked closer to Link, who had his sword out. Link felt this and he gently grabbed her hand, "It's okay."

"That eating sound is creepy" she whispered, and Link nodded his agreement.

They both yelped when a yellow eye suddenly appeared in front of them.

The yellow eye, another Gohma, hissed at them and stood. It was about half grown, and twice Link's size. Ceria stumbled back and her hand groped for a rock, which she had in a pouch. She had been collecting them since she had found the slingshot. She got one out and shot it at the yellow eye. The Gohma screeched in pain, and lay there, stunned. Link aimed for the eye this time with a stab.

It popped splattering Link with yellowish eye.. goo, and the creature went still.

"Was that Gohma" Link asked, while trying not to be sick.

"No.. that one was half grown... an older baby, but still a baby." Navi whispered, "The mother should be close by."

Link then proceeded to be rather sick. Ceria went over and helped clean Link off, to help Link stop being sick a little faster.

Once Link's stomach settled, he looked around. He saw the light glinting off of something and he walked over. It was a second sword. He smiled, picking it up and handed it to Ceria, "Here..."

Ceria smiled, "Thanks."

Link nodded a little, then looked at a pouch Ceria had and noticed something, "You have two slingshots?"

"Oh! I found a second one too, but I forgot!" she looked sheepish and handed the second one to him. Link tested it and grinned a bit, even if it was a little strained, "Now we're ready for anything!"

Ceria nodded with a smile.. and so... they headed deeper into the bowels of the Tree.

They came to an opening, which the area was infused with a pale glowing light. The large cavern had some eaten out areas, but for the most part, it wasn't that bad.

Until they looked up.

"Holy Goddesses" Kai swore softly, and Link gulped, "Is _that_ Gohma?"

"Yeah... that's Gohma" Navi whispered.

The large armored parasite was busily eating at the ceiling, a long tail with a stinger at the end hanging down. The four legs clung to the ceiling easily. Gohma paused, sensing intruders and looked around. She spotted the children and hissed loudly at them, then a screech of pain issued from her when a rock hit her only weak point, her large yellow eye.

She fell from the ceiling and Link looked at Ceria, "Nice shot!"

"Yeah, but it made Gohma angry" Navi said, hovering anxiously as Gohma got up.

Gohma got up, easily standing 3 to 4 times Link's height. She charged at the two suddenly and both dived out of the way, rolling opposite directions Link got up, only to get hit hard by Gohma's tail, knocking him into a wall.

The sound of a rock bouncing off Gohma's armored head was heard and Gohma's head whipped around to study Ceria, before charging at the girl. Ceria bolted. Link saw Ceria being chased by the large parasite, and he took aim with his slingshot and let loose, hitting Gohma again, but missing her eye.

Gohma, getting annoyed with this game, climbed onto the ceiling, and seemed to tense and convulse.. and large yellow sac dropped to the floor.

The sac was filled with a yellowish fluid and Kai spoke up first, "She's laying eggs! Kill the babies before they hatch!"

Link grimaced and drew his sword again and went after the eggs, with Ceria's help. Each egg, when destroyed let off a rotten smell, enough to distract the two long enough for Gohma to drop and knocked them both back. Gohma went after Link, who looked at his sword, then Gohma's eye.

"Here goes.." he murmured, then ran at Gohma's eye, as the creature descended on him.

With an odd slurping sound, Link's sword went into Gohma's eye, all the way to the hilt... and then when the eye popped, splattering Link with more eye goo, his momentum ended with his sword in Gohma's brain. Gohma's body moved forward, knocking Link off his feet, and then everything got eerily still.

"Link!" Ceria ran over to the still body, then saw Link pulling his sword out, covering in the goo.

"Can we get clean now?" he asked miserably.

Ceria managed a giggle, then helped clean Link up as best she could, "C'mon.. let's go."

"we gotta make sure there's no others first" Navi said, and pointed to the tunnel at the other end of the room.

They went down this tunnel and found a room of baby Gohmas.. and eggs.

"Oh great" Link groaned.

It took the better part of 2 hours for them to finish the clean up duty, both of them ended up exhausted, and covered in goo and other sticky, and smelly, substances. However, they made it back to the surface, and were decently clean, as they had found a small underground spring to clean off using the water from.

So, when they got out, they were kinda relieved.

"Thy hard work has paid off" The Great Deku Tree spoke, "Well done. Alas, but before thou began, I was doomed. Thou hast proven thy courage, both of you. Take the emerald of the forest to Hyrule castle, beyond this forest, there you will meet the princess of destiny..."

"But.. we're Kokiri, we'll die if we leave" Ceria protested.

"Nay, thou art Hylians. Link, thy mother brought you both here when thou were but an infant. Now, it is time for thou and Ceria to return to the Hylians, and stop this great evil..."

The branches rustled and an emerald fell into Link's arms. It was a vibrant emerald with gold curling around it, making it look like a bud.

"Go now.. fulfill they destinies.. Navi, Kai, guide them in their journeys... Fare... well..."

The Deku Tree went still and the air grew cold... and brown leaves began to fall. There was a heavy silence, and Link and Ceria looked at each other for a long minute... then, they bolted.

A/N: my bad guys. I feel brilliant now XD now to work on the actual next chapter! And yes, I made up the speech as I went. So sue me.


	3. Setting Out

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, except for Ceria, and other characters I make up and put in.

A/N: Yes. I am back, and I have another chapter. Let's see if I can actually get this thing done! Also, since it has been forever and a half since I have played the game.. you'd better believe I'm just going with the basic plot and making up the rest!

* * *

Chapter 2: Setting out

The night was a long one for both children, as first the realization of their actions hit them, they had failed to save the Great Deku Tree, and now they were planning to leave the forest entirely.

The evening was spent in near silence as both did a little packing for the journey the Great Deku Tree had set them to do. But that was when the adrenaline wore off, and both realized how tired they were. So they lay down to sleep, but the events of the day kept them both awake.

"Link...?"

Link rolled over to look at Ceria, "Yeah?"

"Do you think..." the auburn haired girl swallowed, and licked her lips, to try to make the words come out smoothly, "Do you think we did the right thing?"

Link paused a moment, then after a long minute, he nodded, "Yeah... I think we did. I.. I think we were supposed to do it." He wasn't sure where this feeling came from, but he was sure they were doing the right thing. That this was the path he, in particular, had to take. Ceria gave him a curious look, then nodded once, before finally drifting off. Link lay awake for a while longer, before drifting off. And for once, he didn't have nightmares.

When morning finally came, Link woke to find Ceria missing from her bed. He sat bolt upright, then paused, hearing ocarina music from outside the front door. Figuring that was where Ceria was, Link decided to get some breakfast first. Once he was finished, Link headed out, still trying to wake up, and paused, seeing Saria and Ceria sitting on the balcony while Saria played an ocarina, while Ceria listened contently.

"About time, sleepy-head" Ceria grinned at Link when she realized he was in the doorway. Link stuck out his tongue, then looked to Saria, who seemed sad suddenly. "Link..." Saria sighed, "I know you two are leaving today.. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss you..." Link and Ceria both paused, and looked at each other.

How had she known?

Ceria got up to grab their bags, leaving Link in shock for a moment. Saria smiled a little, then held out an Ocarina, "I want you to have this, to remember the forest by.. to remember the Kokiri by." Ceria came out and handed Link his bag and headed down the ladder, to wait for Link by the edge of the village.

Link took the Ocarina. after a long moment, "I..." He was utterly lost for words. He fumbled with his bag for a moment before taking off after Ceria, leaving Saria standing there as the pair bolted from the village and into the forest beyond.

Eventually the pair had to stop, too breathless to run any further, and Link looked at Ceria. "Maybe walking will work better" he suggested breathlessly. Ceria nodded in agreement, about as breathless Link was.

Once they regained their breaths, they continued to head West, knowing if they stopped before nightfall, things were going to end badly. The story was, if you got lost in the woods, you stayed lost, and turned into a Skull Kid, or a Stalfos, depending on your age.

It was lateafternoon when the two arrived at the edge of the forest, the sun turning the sky a deep red.

"It might no be a good idea to go entirely out onto the field at night" Navi pointed out.

"Why's that" Link asked the blue fairy, curiously.

Kai popped out, "Cause you wouldn't get any sleep! The stalchildren will keep you up all night!"

"But if we get lost in the forest, we'll become skullkids" Ceria frowned.

"Not here at the edge of the forest" Kai assured Ceria, his wings fluttering as he settled on her shoulder, "your best bet would be to sleep in the trees."

Link snorted, "we've been doing that for years." He scampered up one of the trees, then smiled as Ceria scampered up a branch near his. "We ready to settle in?"

"I'm hungry first" Ceria stuck her tongue out at him, then dug a bound pair of leaves from her pack, revealing some berries, which she happily munched on.

"You gonna share" Link teased her. Ceria rolled her eyes, and rebound the leaves before tossing it over to Link. Link caught it with a grin and polished off the rest of them.

"Geez, do all boys eat so much" Ceria asked, only for Navi to laugh a bit, "Yes! Even male fairies!"

Kai grumbled near Ceria's ear, making Ceria giggle, and Link scowl.

The pair spent the rest of the fading light talking to each other and their fairies, forming a bond that would be tested over the coming weeks, before drifting off, safe in their tree.

When the morning dawned again, it was greeted by two very curious children, whom were eager to see the sunrise above the forest.

Once it was high enough for the stalchildren to retreat back into the earth, the two set off, munching on some of the Kokiri's waybread as they walked. The seemingly endless plains of grass held a certain charm for the children, as they were only used to small forest glades, not this vast expanse of forest.

They stuck mostly to the paths, but would play frequently in the grass alongside it. However, as the sun began to sink lower in the sky, the children began to worry.

"Looks like we're going to have to stay awake..." Link frowned, "and keep moving."

Ceria nodded, not liking the idea at all. But they pressed on, even as the darkness closed in around them. As soon as all light faded from the sky, both the children froze, due to the digging sounds coming from all around them.

"Keep moving" Navi urged them, "They'll give up after a while!"

So, the children kept moving, to avoid the stalchildren. They had no desire to see the things they were running from, much less fight them.

However, finally morning came, greeting the exhausted, dirty and mildly hurt pair, and they were also greeted by an enormous white structure.

"Hyrule town, containing Hyrule Castle, and the Princess of Destiny" Navi said wearily.

It took the pair half the day to cross the remaining stretch of plains to get to the drawbridge, and cross it. Navi and Kai were now both hiding in Link's hat, since well, Fairies weren't common in Hyrule Town.

The guards said nothing about the two slipping quietly across the bridge, but gave them mildly curiously glances.

Once in the bustling market square, the pair were bombarded with a wild array of colors and sounds, before being jostled past all the stalls. Link, exhausted, stumbled and nearly ran into someone about their size.

"Sorry" Link said quickly, once he had righted himself. Ceria hurried over to him, and Link found himself confronted by a girl with bright blue eyes, and red hair and a pretty white and blue dress.

"It's okay. It's hard to see with all the grown-ups" the girl took it quite well, brushing herself off and getting up. She studied them, "Oh! Are you two from the forest?"

"Um.. yeah" Link said, a little baffled. She giggled, "I'm Malon, from the ranch a day's ride south west of here."

"I'm uh.. Link and she's Ceria." Link pointed to Ceria. Ceria smiled. Malon smiled, 'you two look like you had a bad night.. c'mon. I'll buy you some food and make sure you guys have a place to stay."

"Oh thank the goddesses..." Link murmured and followed her quickly to a nearby Inn. Ceria did as well. They were both hungry and exhausted.

"So why are you here in Hyrule Town" Malon asked while they waited for their food. "We're here to meet the princess" Link said bluntly.

"So you're going to the castle" Malon seemed to perk up, "Maybe you can look for my dad for me! He went up there this morning to give the royals their milk, but he should be back by now." Malon sighed, "I just hope he's okay..."

"We can definitely look for him when we go up there" Ceria said, before Link. Link nodded in agreement, "Since we'll be up there anyways..."

"Thanks" Malon smiled, then looked as their food arrived. Ceria and Link dug in, and Malon giggled, but ate her food quietly, watching the pair looking extremely amused. Once they were done eating, Malon showed them around Hyrule town, which took up much of the day, and made sure their food supply was refilled, before taking them back to the Inn, making sure they ate again, and watching them nearly pass out before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, I'm planning on changing things up a little, namely by alternating POV's through the chapters. Ie, next chapter, it will be from Link's PoV.

Sorry for lack of details in places, I wanted to get this chapter done, so I could get to Zelda and then the pre-Dogongo cavern stuff.


End file.
